


A Debt Owed

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out oh so innocently, he had been fulfilling a debt, yet it had turned into something much more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt Owed

Red painted lips were set in a firm thin line as they took in the scene before them, narrowed golden eyes held anger along with a touch of jealousy  as they watched the two hug and laugh like old friends. A small heeled foot tapped in annoyance as a sensual hip popped out to the left and slim pale arms crossed under full pert breasts.   
  
Rosalie Hale was not amused.   
  
Her whole body radiated her displeasure and to be honest even if Jasper was there she doubted even her could dispel her raging emotions. She quickly reeled them in, she  did have a reputation to uphold and instead of go on a ranting rampage, which was what Bella would have done, she instead merely cleared her throat.   
  
“Emmet, dear, what’s going on?” Her voice was tight as she glanced at her finely manicured nails like she was bored.   
  
Emmet froze, he knew his mate was upset, downright pissed yet she was holding it in. With a low nervous chuckle he let the woman who was in his arms slide down his body to rest on her own two small feet. He glanced down at sky blue eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, already he could feel her apprehensive mood.   
  
He turned to his mate and gave her a bright grin as he moved forward towards her, his large hand on the small fragile back of the woman walking with him. They stopped a few feet in front of her and he knew his mate was not pleased at the way the other female seemed to stay glued to his side, nor the hand that was placed on the small of her back.   
  
Luckily she was level headed enough not to jump t conclusions, unlike Eddie’s mate. While he had nothing against her personally it was just the fact that she tended to jump off the handle when it came to her mate or their child.   
  
With a gulp, a human reflex, he rubbed the back of his head and nodded at the small Asian woman standing next to him garbed in tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt and damn did they fit her just right.   
  
“Rose, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Rose.” He made the introductions and blinked as Kagome held out a hand and offered his mate a cheery smile.   
  
“Nice to meet you.” Her words and her hand hung in the air as Rose stared at it like it was infected.   
  
Rose barely held back her smirk as she let the young woman’s greeting and hand hang in the air and shifted her gaze to meet her mate’s own nervous one. She narrowed her eyes she wanted to know just how he knew this young woman. She was no human but she was not one of their own and she wanted answers.   
  
Now.   
  
Kagome merely sighed mentally and lowered her hand, her smile still in place. She should have been offended but she wasn’t, spending so much time with her Nii-san had made her immune to a lot of things others would find offensive.   
  
She merely rocked on her heels and stared up at the taller woman, in awe of her beauty, and opened her mouth.   
  
“I really hope we get along, seeing as I’ll be living with you from now on.”   
  
All hell broke loose.   
  
Rose’s low angered hiss echoed in the room as she glared at the two of them, her eyes fading to black with her anger. Emmet merely stepped in front of Kagome and placed strong firm hands on his mate’s shoulders. Mostly to keep her from lashing out, she was well known for her temper.   
  
“Rose calm down-” He was cut off by her pulling back and glaring at him like she was some kind of wild cat. Normally it would cause his loins to stir but at the moment it made him nervous as hell.   
  
“Calm down?! You better explain yourself Emmet or so help me God I’m leaving!!” She was breathing heavily through her nose and was more then happy that they had moved out of the main house into their own otherwise she was sure Jasper would be trying to force her to calm down.   
  
Kagome blinked and tilted her head at the way the other woman was freaking out and turned to Emmet, had he not explained the situation?   
  
“Did Emmy-bear not tell you?” She blinked causally at the enraged glare that was tossed at her from the beautiful blonde woman. With a sigh she shook her head amused, honestly Emmet would never change the big lug.   
  
“Jeez Emmy-bear you never change!” She turned from him back to look at his mate and shook her head. “He said it would be okay for me to stay with you guys until I can get my stuff in order, since he owed me a favor.”   
  
Instantly Rose calmed down, her suspicions fully unfounded and proven false. Here she was thinking he had been cheating on her when in fact he was merely fulfilling a debt. Though she did want to know what debt her mate owed this young woman. He had been changed by Carlisle for her and had never really spent time away from the family let alone from her.   
  
Her indifferent mask back in place she tossed a blonde lock behind her shoulder and let out a small sniff. Ready to get to the bottom of things.   
  
“What favor does he owe you?” Emmet blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed   
  
“Remember when we were living in Japan and you went with Alice to Paris for some shopping?” He paused to let her recall it.   
  
She nodded the wheels in her head churning. “You were newly turned then…oh no don’t tell me you…” Her eyes filled with pity for the young woman and anger for her mate. He quickly waved his hands in the air.   
  
“Whoa, whoa no Rose I didn’t change her! Honest Kagome tell her!!” He shoved the smaller woman in front of him and kept his hands firmly in place on her slim shoulders, holding her before him like she was a shield.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded. “No worries, he didn’t change me. I can’t be changed my powers purify your kinds venoms before it can even take hold.”   
  
Two perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked over the small woman’s head to meet her mate’s gaze. “Powers?”   
  
Emmet nodded his head. “Yup, little Kagome here isn’t human, well not anymore? Kind of but not really…” He trailed off muttering to himself under his breath trying to recall the way she had explained it to him.   
  
Kagome took pity on him and patted his hand which was still on her shoulder before turning to his mate once more. “I’m human in a sense my body is human. It’s flesh and blood, I still function like a normal human and can be injured…yet I can’t die. I was cursed by a magical object that was one in my possession for safe keeping. I don’t age and I don’t die.”   
  
She paused to let it sink in and once the other woman nodded in acceptance she continue.  “Well I was tending to my duties as the resident shrine maiden of my shrine when I felt him. It seems he somehow managed to end up in the shrines forest and was a bit lost to his blood lust. Luckily I was there and allowed him to feed on me until he came back to his senses.”   
  
Emmet blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I couldn’t go back to the family with red eyes, they would know and want to meet her and she was just trying to live life normally so she let me stay with her. I told the others I was on a long hunting trip in the mountains. So yeah…”   
  
She nodded again, recalling that for the duration of her two month stay with Alice in Paris Emmett had been holed up in the mountains trying to gain control of his urges. She flicked her eyes to the small woman. “You’re the reason he got control of his urges so quickly aren’t you?” It had been odd that he was able to get a handle on them so quickly when the rest of them had taken years to be able to control their hunger, their thirst for human blood.   
  
Jasper himself had yet to fully get a hold on them.   
  
Kagome merely nodded her head. “Yup.” She popped the P as she grinned. “So since I was in the area I decided to take him up on his favor. My Nii-san wants to set up a branch of his company in Seattle so he sent me here to get things in order.  I hope you don’t mind, if you do I’m sure I can find my own place.”   
  
Emmet frowned and pulled the smaller woman closer, clinging to her like a child to his favorite toy and tossed his mate the puppy dog eyes. With an inaudible sigh she nodded her head and rubbed her temple lightly.   
  
“It’s fine, you can stay.”


End file.
